


After Confinement

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne hates confinement because it is suffocating and lack of freedom. So, she sneaked out from her chamber to play in the stream. Until Richard found her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Confinement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoberinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/gifts).



Anne did not like confinement.

She felt like being chained up in a cage. She was under watch and was told to stay in bed.

She wanted to see her baby, but couldn’t because she needed to rest. She wanted to nurse her son, but was told that it was against the protocol. Soon, Anne became restless.

She wanted to get out of the bed.

She wanted to ride.

She wanted to swim.

She wanted to run.

Angrily, she threw punches against her pillow.

Richard was still on the road. And the ladies and midwives took this opportunity to bully her. Tears of frustration streamed down her face.

No, she was not going to allow them, or anyone, to restrict her freedom. She was way fed up with that. First, it was her father, Earl of Warwick; then it was Margaret of Anjou; and lastly, it was her sister Isabel. No, she vowed to have her ways after marrying Richard, the husband of her choice.

And so, she climbed off the bed and threw on her clothes. Dressing without handmaiden certainly wasn’t easy as she thought. After some struggles, she finally managed to lace her down dress. She opened the door and sneaked out of her chamber.

Then all the way out of the tower.

***

The light was so bright that it nearly blinded her. The air was fresh.

Anne spread out her arms and lifted her chin.

She laughed and started to hop and spinning around.

This was her home. Her castle.

“Lady Anne! You mustn’t!” Her ladies and nannies gasped as they saw from the window. They ran down the stairs and rushed outside.

“No!” Anne shouted. “You stay away. I am the lady of the castle and everything goes as I say! My confinement is over because I say so. Leave me alone!”

With that said, she ran.

She ran so fast that no one could catch up to her.

Her eyes brightened when she saw a stream. Kicking away her shoes, she lifted her up skirt and dipped her foot into the water.

“Lady Anne, no!” the ladies shouted after her. “Your health—“

Anne ignored them and reached her back to unlace her dress. Pulling her dress off, she jumped into the stream and played with water.

Her ladies watched in horror.

Anne was oblivious to their reaction and splashed water as she wanted. She seemed to enjoy the shocking gasps and cries of her ladies.

***

After a while, she was a little exhausted. She didn’t even notice her ladies’ shouting protest ceased. Two hands placed a robe on her shoulders.

“Alys, I would prefer—“ Anne turned and was stunned.

It was Richard; he came back.

“Richard—“ Before she could finish, he lifted her up and carried her back to the castle.

He took her back to her bedchamber and placed her in bed. Anne’s face was grumpy as he dried her feet and pulled blanket over her.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he lectured her.

Anne stubbornly turned away, covering her ear with her pillow.

“Anne—“

She was sobbing against her pillow. “They are making me miserable. Now you are too.”

“How am I making you miserable? I am only trying to save you from a possible child bed fever.”

Anne sat up and threw herself into his arms. “I hate confinement…they won’t let me see Ned…they chained me here all alone…and I miss you!”

Stroking her hair, Richard whispered against her hair. “And I’m back.” He pulled away to look at her in the eye. “Anne, you had such a hard time when you had Ned. You were unconscious for a long time afterwards and I thought I lost you. I can’t afford to let that happen again. So I informed the ladies and the midwives to make sure you’re well cared for in my absence.”

Anne buried her face into his shoulder. “You’ll stay by my side until my confinement is over, will you?”

“I will,” he nodded.

“And can I see Ned?”

“If you promise to behave,” Richard told her.

“I promise,” she said. Richard gave the nanny and nod. Soon, she came in with Ned in her arms.

Hearing the sounds her son made, Anne was overjoyed. She reached out her arms as the nanny handed her the baby.

“He has grown,” Anne remarked as the baby attempted to grab her braid.

“He has,” Richard said as he held Anne from her behind. “He is my son.”

The two enjoyed playing with their baby until the nanny informed them that it was his nap time. Anne reluctantly allowed the nanny to take her son away.

***

Now they were left alone.

“I missed you,” she muttered in his arms.

“And I you,” he told her.

“Do you?” Anne asked suggestively. “Prove it.”

Richard gave her a sly smile and his finger unlaced her nightgown. “I am eager to see how pregnancy changed your body.” Skillfully, he slipped her gown off her shoulders, leaving her upper torso bear. “Hmm…seems like certain parts have been…enlarged.”

Anne giggled and grabbed his hands before they could go down further.

“You are overdressed. I’m eager to see how your works and all these days on the road changed your body too.”

“Fine,” he unbuttoned his doublet and threw it away. He unlaced his shoes and joined her in bed. Anne removed his shirt and unlaced his breeches.

Touching his arms and chest, she commented, “You’re the same, as handsome and attractive as you always are.”

He embraced her and pushed her down to the bed.

He kissed her on her nose, then on the lips and then on her collarbone. He took his time to caress every inch of her torso with his lips. “Hmm…so soft…so sweet…”

“Richard…” Anne grabbed his shoulder before he could go down further. “I want to ride.”

Hearing that, he pulled his breeches off and lied down on his back as she straddled him. Guiding her to sit on his crotch, they joined hands as she moved against him. Anne threw her head back in pleasure as she pressed his hands against her body. She groaned as his hands stroked her sides and caressed her breasts. After multiple thrusts, he rose to nuzzle her breasts and lick her nipples.

“Richard…oh Richard…” She moaned.

He flipped her on her back and rolled on top of her. Holding her arms over her head, he entered her as he showered her with kisses. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out when they reached climax.

***

After their moment of passion, Anne rested against Richard, who stroked her belly.

“You think we may have created a sibling for Ned?” She asked quietly.

“We may,” Richard replied and planted a kiss on her neck.

“If I conceive again, would I have to go through that lengthy confinement again?”

“You have to Anne,” Richard let out a sigh. “When you had Ned, I was praying for you and Ned. They told me that you are dying, I thought I lost you. I nearly went mad. I was so relieved that you are safe and fine. I want to you to be healthy. You have plenty of times to play around.”

“Do I?” Anne murmured against his chest. “Richard, I’m so happy you’re home.”

“And I’m only happy to be home to see you healthy and well.”


End file.
